PewDiePie and CutiePieMarzia
by Thatgirlthatwritesstuff
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. It is a rather romantic one. I think it is really sweet and I appreciate the story line of it. I hope you read and enjoy :) thanks


holding hands and walking. feeling great and refreshed. feeling the brisk wind blow by me. watching the rain drops shine in the sunlight. smiling up at felix.

pure blue eyes twinkled. now standing still. holding hands and facing one another. smiling up at felix. I spoke softly and meaningfully.

"I had a wonderful time with you today felix"

felix looked down and smiled back. gazing into my eyes. he leaned down and kissed my cheek softly. being very gentle and seeming happy. still holding hands. still standing still.

"I love you very much marzia" felix whispered happily.

still smiling and looking at each other. I hugged him tightly and passionately. he let go of my hands put his arms around my waist. pressing us together. I felt romantic.

he let go of my waist and we stood straight up once again. now having his hands on my shoulders. still feeling the refreshing breeze blow by. still smiling. still watching the shining rain drops. I spoke passionately.

"i love you too felix"

we started to walk. now holding hands again. feeling like the happiest girl in the world. felix and i watched the shining rain drops fall down in the sunlight. being warmed by the sunlight.  
today has been a very good day. felix and i are in paris visiting the eiffle tower. we are staying at a hotel which was a few blocks away from the tower. autumn could not have been more beautiful. I felt happy. I was very tired from all the walking though. We finally got back to the hotel.

still feeling great I walked into the hotel lobby with felix. still holding hands and walking I pressed the elevator button. we went up to our hotel room.

I looked at felix and he looked at me. there was a pause. still smiling and holding hands. felix spoke happily.

"would you like to watch a scary movie, marzia. i got a new one in the mail last week." felix asked while smiling.

now letting go of my hands to show me the movie. I smiled.

"of corse I'll watch the movie" I said still looking at his eyes.

we walked over to the couch and he put the movie inside the dvd player. we sat close together and watched the movie. I started to become scared. I quickly grabbed the pillow and shoved my face into it while softly shrieking. felix pulled me closer to him and smiled at me calmly. he spoke suddenly.

"dont worry marzia, youre safe here with me"

I looked at him happily and relieved. he guided me to stand up. he opened his legs apart. he guided me slowly and gently to sit down. snuggled in between him. feeling safe and secure. smiling at him. him smiling at me. he then paused the movie.

it was dark in the room. I could still see his eyes twinkling. he leaned down and kissed me on the lips passionately. still smiling and kissing him I took a hold his shirt gently and he brushed the back of my head softly. we kept kissing passionately and smiling. feeling like the happiest girl in the world.

I began to feel a bulge in felixs pants were my thigh was. I was still very happy and very passionate. meaningfully rubbing felixs back in circular motions while he brushed my hair softly. still feeling great and very happy.

we stopped for a second and looked at each other in the eyes while smiling. still a hold of felix and him a hold of me. felix spoke meaningfully

"do you want to do it"

they were powerful and strong words for me to hear. I was so happy felix and my relationship have gone so well. I quickly and passionately accepted the offer.  
still feeling happy.

felix sat up straighter and began to take off his jeans. unbuttoning them and then pulling them and his underwear off slowly. he then gently began to pull my top off. I lifted my arms up in cooperation and he slid my shirt and bra off. still smiling. still feeling very happy and wonderful. still looking at each other passionately. he slipped off his shirt slowly. he timidly leaned over and gently started to slip off my skirt and underwear. he was so gentle and kind and passionate. he took things slow and calm. he whispered in my ear

"I love you marzia"

I felt so passionate and romantic. I was feeling happy and wonderful. He guided me through what to do with him patiently and kindly. then once he couldnt take anymore he leaned over and asked me how do it. I told him how. he pleasured me then softly and calmly. still smiling and being passionate. we then had intercourse. feeling exhausted but still wonderful when it ended. I will never forget that passionate and intimate night I had with felix. I was so happy and so was he. I think we will be together for a long time :)


End file.
